totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water
The first aftermath of the season has premiered, with an old host and a new one. The other six non-contestants watch alongside as the peanut gallery. The hosts ponder over the whereabouts of two eliminated contestants after their plunges down from the plane. The first guest is interviewed and he sings a song about his crush left in the competition, and the last guest sings a ballad to apologize for her previous acts of disloyalty. In the end, all is forgiven, much to the dismay of the lesser-liked host. Plot The episode opens with the hosts, Geoff and Blaineley, introducing the show. After the introduction, Blaineley taunts the non-competing contestants who didn't make it into Total Drama World Tour about the fact that they could not compete, in hopes they would retaliate, only to find out that they really don't care and are in fact enjoying their time away from Chris, Chef, and drama. She also tries to annoy Geoff by bringing up the fact that Alejandro had been flirting with Bridgette. They play a brief game of "Truth or Hammer", and things begin to rapidly fall on Geoff when he keeps insisting he is happy (indicating that he is lying). Then, Geoff and Blaineley reveal that two eliminated contestants are missing. Duncan and Ezekiel seem to have vanished after their respective eliminations. Duncan was last seen in Africa, though several people have reported and rumored sightings in Scotland and Sweden. The first is a photo of his mohawk coming out of Loch Ness in Scotland. Eva is then shown interviewing the man who took the photo, a stereotypical Scottish man with a strong accent and kilt. Eva is unable to understand what he is saying, leading her to get angry and throw the microphone at the ground. The microphone rebounds and hits the man in the groin, thereby ending the interview. Geoff instantly deems the photo a complete hoax. The second sighting is a video, in which a shadow shaped like Duncan runs through a forest, and he falls off a cliff and swears every time he gets hit on the way down. Blaineley believes that this video may be real because only Duncan would swear like that. Ezekiel is also missing, though hidden cameras on the plane have seen outlines of him for seconds at a time. Ezekiel was seen by Owen to be hanging upside-down on the wing of the plane during a storm. His silhouette is also seen while Chris is in his hot tub, but quickly fades away in the steam. This makes Katie believes that it's a ghost, which frightens Sadie. Blaineley then goes onto to talk about the other two contestants who were eliminated and attempts to introduce Bridgette. Geoff, upset with Bridgette over her affair with Alejandro, brings out Harold instead. They give a short recap of Harold, which he complains about, saying there is not enough of his "mad skills". Blaineley then shows another recap, which is a series of clips of him stating random facts and then being injured. Blaineley then asks Harold to sing. Justin asks her if she's really gonna make him do that, but she misconstrues it as him asking it to be a new song for The Drama Brothers to perform. Harold asks what about Cody since he's still in the competition, but Blaineley says that it's already taken care of, using Sasquatchanakwa as his replacement. The Drama Brothers then proceed to sing Baby, dedicated to Leshawna. Meanwhile, the girls of the peanut gallery (besides Eva) and Blaineley scream over The Drama Brothers. Geoff calls for security as Beth, Katie, and Sadie get into a catfight while Blaineley faints after screaming over Justin. Geoff then signs off for commercial, wondering if they would even be back. When they come back from the commercial, Geoff and Blaineley banter before they begin talking about a "riot" that was caused by The Drama Brothers' fans. The band was being chased by "dumb girls" according to Eva, wearing "dumb plaid skirts". Blaineley then attempts to bring Bridgette out again, but Geoff says that "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" should come next. Blaineley asks for Bridgette to come out, but Geoff instead shows a clip of Izzy and Chef fighting that he said was so violent it deserves its own section, much to Blaineley's irritation. Blaineley then demands that Bridgette come out. Bridgette is shown to have locked herself in the green room, only to be coaxed out by Beth. Bridgette is shown to be nervous about being interviewed, especially after cheating on Geoff. Beth convinces her to come out and sing, but she only will if she can do it "her way". Geoff complies. Bridgette decides to apologize to Geoff by singing I'm Sorry, but Geoff does not fully accept her apology. Blaineley then shows Bridgette's "recap" which is entirely composed of clips of her with Alejandro. Geoff gets frustrated even further. After a video guest asks Bridgette if she would make out with another pole, Bridgette and Geoff start bickering, much to Blaineley's pleasure. Blaineley then declares it a "Total Smackdown", a new segment she came up with that involves the two teens in a boxing arena and preparing to fight each other. They begin the segment, but instead of fighting, they end up making out. Blaineley gets incredibly frustrated and quits the show, while Beth flirts with the pole. Eva then angrily signs off the show by singing "because they told her to". She, however, gets angry and yells "Aw, forget this!" and kicks one of the stage props offset. Exclusive clip It is revealed that Trent was kidnapped by the fangirls and is tied on the front of their school bus with his guitar. As the bus drives away from the Aftermath studio, Trent goes on about the Drama Brothers might not be reuniting soon due to "artistic differences", and also about the hardships of being famous. However, he adds that he won't be the kind of celebrity that complains about the fans. Trent then starts playing his guitar and sings as the bus then crashes into something off-screen. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)